


Christmas Gifts

by sheankelor



Series: Unlikely Friends [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who makes Albus' more unique robes, and what would convince Severus to face the freezing cold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

Severus strode into his tailor’s shop and looked at the counter clerk. With a quirk of a smile, Anabel darted to the back to get Trevon. Severus then moved to the back office that he and Trevon typically retired to to discuss the next latest and greatest creation.

 

Anabel made her way through the mess of dress forms and workers spelling trims, colors, and other requests onto half finished robes. She stopped near the last mannequin where a platinum blond man was adding the finishing touches to his latest creation. “Professor Snape is here, sir.”

 

Trevon felt a smile creep over his lips. Professor Snape, one of his favorite customers. It was because of that man that his business was as booming as it was. Not that many people knew that. No, they all slipped through the door, asking for some element that they had seen in Snape’s robes, or coat, or the cut of his trousers. Some though just asked for the intimidation factor.

 

Putting away his supplies away, Trevon nodded to Anabel. “Tell him I will meet him in the back dressing room, as usual.”

 

As he watched her trot off to deliver his message, Trevon straightened and sighed. The only thing he didn’t like about Professor Snape was that the man held every patent to his distinctive style. Snape had waltzed in to his shop all those years ago and asked if he would fill a custom order. Trevon had agreed, and marveled over the intricate pattern handed to him. Now every time he used an element from Snape’s outfit, he had to pay the man for the use. Of course he passed on the charge to his customers, but that still didn’t help the fact that Snape hadn’t had to pay for a single robe, shirt, coat, or anything he had taken from his shop since that time. There were a few years that Trevon actually had to pay Snape instead.

 

Opening the door, he smiled at his customer, genuinely pleased to see him despite his earlier thoughts. “Professor Snape, is it really that time?”

 

Severus watched as Trevon stepped through the door, a ready smile on his face. He knew that his tailor loved a challenge, and actually preferred the job he was about to commission to making his own wardrobe. “Yes, it is.”

 

Trevon closed the door tight behind him and gestured towards the drafting table. “What am I working with this time?”

 

Severus held back the laugh at the brightness flooding the room from Trevon’s expression and pulled a shrunken parcel out of his pocket. He had picked the fabric up over the summer in Thailand. He had gone to meet with a Potions Master there and couldn’t resist looking at the market. As soon as he spotted the rich blue material with several Fawkes look-alikes flying around on it, he knew that it was the one for this year’s present. He handed the packet to Trevon, avidly watching the man’s face as he enlarged the package and then peeled back the paper. The gasp was well worth the cost of the material, for if Trevon liked it, Albus was sure to. Severus could almost picture the other professors’ faces Christmas morning when Albus waltzed into breakfast wearing it.

 

Trevon ran a reverent palm over the soft thick silk, taking in the shimmer of the blue and how the red-gold of the phoenixes stood out against it. The design of the robe was already swimming through his mind. He could even envision a hat to go with it. The match was sure to be a hit. “Do you wish me to have a matching hat created as well?”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. “Show me what you are picturing and then I will tell you what I think.”

 

They moved to the drafting table once Trevon had hung the material up so that they could get a good idea how the birds moved about. It wouldn’t do to terminate a flight path with a seam line unless they intended to.

 

Ò.Ô & ʘ.ʘ

 

Albus knew that slipping out of Hogwarts at this time of year was a touch and go thing, but it was going to be a short trip and Minerva could handle all the issues that might pop up during the weekend. Wrapping his scarf tighter about his neck, Albus strode briskly down the street in the Wizarding section of Braubach. He had already picked up Pomona, Filius, and Minerva’s presents, but he was here for one in particular he couldn’t get anywhere else.

 

Stopping at a small booth, he smiled at the young witch who greeted him with a cup of hot cocoa and a book. “Which one will it be this year, sir?”

 

“Ah, my dear young lady, I have to see what you’ve sketched up since last time to decide.”

 

With that, Albus flipped open the book while he sipped his cocoa. He studied the sketches for a long moment, trying to determine which ones were different enough from his previous purchases.

 

Nicolette watched him closely, wondering which one the old man was going to choose this time. The first time she had seen him was years ago. Just another old man walking down the road, looking this way and that, taking in the market scene. Something about his face said that he wasn’t German, but she discovered that he spoke the language fluently.

 

It was his robes that caught her attention, hers and everyone else’s on the market strip. She was amazed when he had stopped his companion and walked to her booth to examine one of her sculptures closer – a whimsical piece of a lion playing checkers with a long black snake. It was a school piece, a study in contrast. The lion’s mane was tied in a multitude of ribbons and the snake was severe in its single color. This old wizard was the first person to ever show interest in the sculpture. Everyone else looked at her animated pieces. She was completely shocked when he came back the next year looking for another lion and snake piece. She had quickly sketched out a few ideas, and he ordered one. The next year she hadn’t been caught unawares.

 

Albus flipped through the pages, surely there had to be one with the two of them reading. As he continued his hunt, his thoughts turned to Severus. _‘I want to show the boy that we can be happy, even though... both of us have lost our chance for ultimate happiness at our own hands. He said the wrong word at the wrong time - twice, and I imprisoned mine. The boy has no idea that I understand his pain, but I do.’_

 

He had watched Severus and Lily throughout their school career, hoping against hope that this particular cross house pair would make it, either as lovers or friends. As he watched, he learned that Severus liked useless knick-knacks, but only if they were given by someone he liked. This led to Albus giving the boy two gifts each Christmas once he started working at Hogwarts. The statue would appear in Severus’ quarters Christmas morning, and then later Albus would give him one more befitting his austere Potions Master demeanor when the staff exchanged gifts in the staff room.

 

Tapping the image that caught his eye, he smiled at Nicolette. “Can you make them each hold a book? They are sitting in a library, so it would seem fitting.”

 

Nicolette looked at the picture and smiled. It was one she was sure he would chose sometime. The others all had a calm and friendly feel to them - this one was no exception. The two friends were sitting in a pair of armchairs, well, the lion was sitting sideways with his back paws over one of the chair arms while the snake was coiled up in his. They were looking at each other, heads tilted just a bit as if they were in the midst of a conversation. The chairs flanked a lit fireplace and bookshelves gave the piece the illusion of three walls. “I can add the books easily. Delivered at the same place and time?”

 

Albus nodded as he paid.

 

Ò.Ô & ʘ.ʘ

 

Christmas morning dawned with the entire school abuzz with excitement.

 

In the Headmaster’s bedroom, high up in one of the towers, it was no exception. Albus flung the covers off after making sure that the room was toasty and clambered across his bed, bright blue eyes searching out the box he knew would be resting on the chest at the foot of it. There were two this year, both wrapped in a truly atrocious purple shade with a chartreuse ribbon about them. If anyone saw them, no one would believe that they were from Severus.

 

Smiling at the outrageous color combination, Albus pulled both packages onto the bed and tucked his legs back under the covers. He untied the ribbon on the larger of the two boxes and wondered just what type of robe Severus had made for him this time. Pushing back the tissue thin paper, his eyes widened before trembling fingers touched the cool silk.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Hefting the long robe out of the box, he marveled at the phoenixes as they flew all about, seemingly chasing each other. He spread the robe on the bed and grinned. This year’s was the best one so far. Minerva was going to have that ‘Merlin and Godric help us all’ look on her face, and the rest were going to be asking him where did he find such outrageous clothes. Not one would suspect that they were a gift from Severus.

 

Opening the smaller box, Albus fell back on the bed laughing, holding the hat in both hands. It was perfect! A phoenix flew about the brim while another flew to the top of the hat where it perched for a moment before darting back down.

 

Dropping the hat onto the bed next to his new robe, Albus he admired them for a long moment before starting his morning routine.

 

Deep in the bowels of the dungeon, a similar occurrence was happening in the Potions Master’s bedroom.

 

Severus stretched carefully, letting the kinks of last evening pop out of his muscles while not poking a single bit of uncovered skin out from the covers. Digging his wand out from under his pillow, he aimed it in the direction of the fireplace and waited impatiently for the larger blaze to heat up the room.

In the firelight, he could see the small box sitting on the edge of his dresser as he peeked out from the cocoon of warmth surrounding him. It was wrapped in a shiny silver paper this year, and he could make out small black designs on it.

 

His fingers clenched tightly about the edge of his duvet as he stared at the package that was tempting him to face the bone freezing cold. _‘I can’t even summon it here, since Albus put a spell on it to prevent that.’_ Of course Albus only started doing that after Severus attempted to cheat one year and summon it while in the Headmaster’s office. Albus had stopped him from peeking and given him a long talk about time honoured traditions, patience being a virtue and other platitudes that had the younger wizard grinding his teeth in exasperation.

 

Sticking an exploratory hand out from the covers, Severus tested the air and decided that it was warm enough. Moving quickly, he slipped out from under the covers without throwing them back, darted to his dresser, scooped up the present and dove back into his warm bed, thankful for the worn rug beside his bed.

 

Pulling the covers up over his head, he cast a _Lumos_ so he could see what he had. The sliver wrapping did indeed have a black design, tiny little cauldrons with pearlescent steam streaming off of them. The black ribbon and bow also had the steam trails on them. Not for the first time, Severus wondered where Albus got his wrapping paper, or if he simply transfigured it.

 

Severus unwrapped the box and neatly folded the paper and ribbon to be stored with the others from years before. At last, fingers trembling with anticipation, he lifted the lid off the box and gently lifted his newest statue from its cushion charmed box. Setting it next to the bright tip of his wand, he eagerly studied the scene.

 

A sliver of peace settled in his soul. The lion and snake were having a quiet conversation, both of them relaxed and comfortable in their surroundings and each other’s company. Severus wished he could read the title of the open books they were reading, but it was enough to see them enjoying themselves. Running careful fingers over the carving, he already knew where he would put it. This one would go on the shelf nearest his office desk. The others were scattered throughout his office, a gentle reminder that he did have a friend, and a test to see if anyone was paying attention. No one tended to look at his collection of ingredients closely enough to spot the pieces.

 

Sticking a foot out this time, Severus decided the room was warm enough to truly start his day.

 

Ò.Ô & ʘ.ʘ

 

 

Albus made sure to arrive fifteen minutes late for breakfast, as he did every Christmas morning. It was the only way to ensure the others enjoyed the full effect of Severus’ present, and for Severus to enjoy their reactions.

 

Everyone but Severus’ eyes widened when Albus entered the Great Hall, their expressions ranging from wide eyed and open mouthed disbelief to resigned acceptance. This year, one or two of the students who stayed back seemed to like the phoenixes.

 

“Merry Christmas, everyone. I hope you have all received the gifts that you wanted this morning.” His gaze lingered just a bit on Severus and caught the quick smile.

 

Settling in his chair, Albus served himself breakfast.

 

Minerva leaned over to whisper so the students wouldn’t hear. “Albus, that is the most outrageous robe yet.”

 

Seated on Albus’ other side, Severus heard Minerva’s comment and strained to hear Albus’ reply. He thought the robe fitted the man, and was glad that the hat turned out as well as it did. He felt the keen gaze dart over him before Albus answered in a voice just loud enough for him to hear easily.

 

“I think it is beautiful. The best one yet. Isn’t the color just perfect for my eyes? And the way the phoenixes fly about... that just makes it even better. Tasteful but a delight to the eyes.”

 

Settling back in his seat, Severus felt a small glow of happiness fill him. Albus’ last sentence was exactly what he had thought when he first laid eyes on the fabric

 

After he had finished his breakfast, Severus leaned forward to catch Albus’ attention. “Headmaster, there is a book I’ve been wanting to talk to you about if you have time today?”

 

Blue eyes twinkled brighter as Albus received his confirmation that Severus liked his present as well. “After the staff meeting? Would that be a good time for you?”

 

Black eyes looked deep into blue. “Perfect.”

 

Minerva shook her head and sighed lightly. “Every year, you two get together to do something different. I keep expecting you to find something that you like doing enough to make it a tradition.”

 

Albus smiled kindly at his Deputy even as he allowed his joy that Severus really liked his present to show in his eyes. “But that is our tradition.”

 

Severus added his own in. “Keeps things from getting boring... doing the same thing over and over again would be monotonous.”

 

Minerva snorted and shook her head. There was something to be said about monotony, her expression implied.

 

Albus and Severus’ eyes met for a moment longer in shared amusement before they headed out. They would thank each other and rave about their respective gifts later, in private.

 

Right now, it was enough to know that their choices were truly appreciated.

 

 


End file.
